What Happened In Mystic Falls
by x.Bullet.Fromire.x
Summary: AU  It took one day for Caroline Forbes to come to the ultimate decision. Leave Mystic Falls. Forever. What happens after 150 years have passed? She thought she buried her past, until Damon crosses her path. At the worst possible time.Caroline/Damon.
1. Chapter 1

**R&R**

* * *

**What Happened In Mystic Falls**

**Summary**: It took one day for Caroline Forbes to come to the ultimate decision. Leave Mystic Falls. Forever. What happens after 150 years have passed? And everything and everyone is gone? Or are they? What happened in Mystic Falls, stays in Mystic Falls. At least that's what she hoped would happen. Until Damon crosses her path, at the worst possible time.

**Disclamer**: I do not own the thrilling series of Vampire Diaries. Easy as that.

* * *

**Chapter One**

It took an instant for the idea to dig itself into her head.

A week to come to a decision.

Another week to make it happen.

And an eternity to discover what her choice would bring.

In reality, finding reasons to go through with her plan was the easiest part of it all. Being killed and turned into a vampire by one of your best friend's doppelganger. Discovering that one of your ex boyfriends was a vampire as well and the entire time only using you for blood and sex, and then making you forget about it with freaky vampire powers. Finding that one of your best friends is dating yet another vampire that happened to also be the brother of said ex, and atop of that your other best friend is a witch that now happens to hate your guts isn't enough, add the appearance of werewolves and vampire hunters within the town. Yeah and that was only the first reasons.

What had happened that fate deciding day had been the last betrayal for her. Being disowned by the one person you thought would always stick by your side no matter what had broken the last of the beams keeping her dead heart together. When her mother refused to look at her, refused to accept her for what she now was, she could not handle staying there any longer. It didn't matter that Damon would be compelling her into forgetting the events that had occurred, the only reason she had stayed before was for the very hope that her mother would keep her safe, would hopefully accept her because she was her mother for Pete's sake!

Now that that closure was gone, she had no reason to stay. In fact, she had every reason to do the exact opposite. So she did. She stayed with the Salvatore brothers the days that it took her mother to get rid of the vervain and be compelled, all the while staying clear of her mother.

She didn't want a reason to change her mind now.

So when her mother's memories were compelled and she was returned home, she waited a few days, finished arranging her thoughts and plans, being the perfectionanist she was, before packing a single suitcase and leaving the town. . . forever.

She didn't tell anyone, and she had left her mother neatly compelled into believing this was the best for her.

She didn't want to take the chance of being followed by said Katherine, so she thought it best to leave to a whole different continent. She had gathered all that had been in her college fund(there would be no other need for that now anyway), and headed for Europe. Katherine would surely not follow, she seemed to concerned with her little love triangle with Stefan and Elena to really make her radar, and if she did kill Matt. . . Caroline closed her eyes at the thought. Well, it wasn't like she would ever see him again right?

She would never see any of them again. . . it was better this way. Then if she was still alive decades from now, forever young while everyone aged around her, she would not have to feel the stabbing pain of their deaths. This way she could block it all, letting time slip by and leaving all those feelings behind.

She would find her own way, hone her own skills, and become her own vampire.

She would grow the wings she never grew as a human.

It was all for the better. . . right?

That's what she had thought.

Now she wasn't so sure.

She had been running for awhile now, and whoever was on her tail was not letting up. They had determination all right. She would give him credit on who he decided to send after her.

With a frustrated sigh and a roll of her blue eyes, she stopped in her tracks and turned around, sensing the oncoming threat and in a blink of an eye, caught them by the throat and pushed them against one of the surrounding trees. She was surprised to find the sight of a girl, that seemed younger than her when she had been turned. She had straight blond hair and dark blue eyes.

She had run away for a reason, she had no intention of killing vampires she had no quarrels with. She did not want to kill a pawn in an even bigger battle. It just didn't seem right to her, unfair even. Most of the vampires sent after her were newly turned, with only a few years of unlife and maybe a little training, compared to the century and a half she had on them. So she would always run first, try to lose them so that she could avoid bloodshed, but when that failed, she had no choice.

This however, was new. Never before had he sent someone so young after her. . . what was he up to?

She narrowed her eyes at the sight of the young girl, feeling the veins pulsate around them as she made herself look threatening.

"Do you realize what you're getting yourself into little one?" she asked calmly.

Admirably, the vampire in her grasp was only mildly struggling, keeping a brave facade on her face.

"You can't kill me, and I can easy reach into my bag, retrieve a stake, and drive it into your heart, kill you, and let your body rot," she placed a sadistic smile on her face for good measure. Of course, she was bluffing. She had no stake, and she had no intention of taking this girl's life.

"I have to kill you. . ." the girl struggled out, her own small hands coming to try and create some room around the tightness around her throat.

"Why? Because someone told you too? Because someone cannot come find me and do it themselves? Perhaps he promised you something? I've heard that from a couple of others I've killed before. What's your reason?"

The girl threw her a particularly hard glare.

"Because I love him."

The answer threw her back, and she even lost her grip on the girl, who immediately took advantage of the fact and tore herself away from her, kicking her in the stomach and sending her flying backwards. She rolled before gaining back her footing and coming to a defensive crouch, watching the girl with caution.

"He didn't send me. . ." the girl continued, and Caroline was all ears now, "I came on my own. I'm tired of everything about him having to do with you. He will never truly love me until you're completely dead and gone. Since no one else could do that, I decided to do it on my own. . ."

Caroline could not believe what she was hearing. This was definitely new.

"You know you can't kill me. . . you know I can easily kill you. Why don't you just leave? I'll even let you go. You should know how pointless this is. And so does he. Just turn around and leave. Go back to him. If you do something drastic, I can't promise I will give you this offer a second time."

She saw her visibly stiffen, clenching her fists tightly to her side.

"No. I can't. If I go back and leave you alive, I will never be satisfied. Leaving you alive would be worse than dying. I could never live with myself. And worse yet, he wouldn't be able to live with himself."

Obviously, this girl's life revolved around that son-of-a-bitch. He had probably fed her countless of those lies he was so good at creating.

"Is that how it will be then?"

She stood up, her face hard as she stared ahead of her. For a second the younger vampire's face faltered, and her eyes darted to the side in a nervous matter. Perhaps, she was changing her mind, at least that's what she was hoping was happening.

"I. . ."

Caroline sighed, pitying the vampire standing not so far from her. She closed her eyes and turned around.

"Just go dear, this is no place for you."

And she began walking, leaving herself defenseless but senses alert to her surroundings. That's how she knew the young girl had hesitated before lunging on her retreating figure. She had been ready to turn and dodge the attack when she heard another figure's movements intercept her attacker, and throw her off to the side. Caroline turned around sharply to see who it was, and froze at the sight.

She completely ignored the young vampire girl's escaping form as her eyes narrowed on the body before her. A body that she had never really forgotten, but who she had hoped she had buried along with the rest of her past. The body of the very same person that had used her for his own selfish purposes and so much more.

"Well well well, if it isn't Damon Salvatore."

He gave her his famous smirk.

"And if it isn't the deserter. Its nice to know you still remember my name, Ms. Forbes."

And boy, did she hate the sound of his voice.

* * *

**Author's Thoughts**: Okay well this little idea for a story popped into my head, and I would really appreciate some feedback on what you think of the idea. Does it look promising? Interesting? Unoriginal? Lame? Stupid? I really love Caroline's developing character and I though the idea of her turning into a vampire opened up so many doors to what we can do with her... and a certain other sexy vampire by the name of Damon Salvatore. Wink wink. At first I really liked the idea of her being with Stefan because they've also had some very cute moments and bonding times that opened up certain doors in my head. So I'm not sure if I will add a little of Stefan in here or wait and write a separate story for the two. I really don't wanna make too many stories at one time or I will take forever to finish them. So what do you guys think? Its a whole new world.

**Read&Review(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**R&R**

* * *

**What Happened In Mystic Falls**

**Author Comments:** Wow, I really liked the reviews I got from you guys. I'm glad you guys like it so far and I hope you guys can stay with it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope this chapter meets your expectations.

* * *

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

_She completely ignored the young vampire girl's escaping form as her eyes narrowed on the body before her. A body that she had never really forgotten, but who she had hoped she had buried along with the rest of her past. The body of the very same person that had used her for his own selfish purposes and so much more._

_"Well well well, if it isn't Damon Salvatore."_

_He gave her his famous smirk._

_"And if it isn't the deserter. Its nice to know you still remember my name, Ms. Forbes."_

_And boy, did she hate the sound of his voice._

* * *

"By the lovely frown on your face, I assume you are not all too pleased to see me," he stated with a grin as he began to pace to the right, her eyes not once straying from his moving form. His very presence sent her body on alert, not because she knew what he was capable of, but because the very sight of him was threatening the walls she had built around her past, the past she had so long tried to forget.

"I believe that would be an understatement, I had hoped you would be nothing more than a rotten corpse by now," she relaxed her stance and inspected her immaculate nails indifferently, determined to hide the discomfort his presence was bringing.

"Tsk, tsk, now is that any way to thank the person that just saved your life?" She rolled her eyes.

"For your information Mr. Salvatore, I had the situation under control. She wouldn't have been able to lay a finger on me. You just wasted your energy."

"My my, it appears you have grown a back bone in the past century and a half," and he lunged for her, but she had been on high alert, and she managed to grab his arm and flip him over her shoulder. She smiled down at his own smirking figure.

"A lot has happened in that time."

"Perhaps you're not as defenseless as you may appear," with a chuckle he stood up and dusted himself off, "If so much has happened, why not join me for a drink back at the town? We can. . . catch up."

Caroline's mouth tightened. In reality, "catching up" was the very last thing she wanted to do. She had escaped her past for a reason, she had no intention on reliving it, specially not with Damon Salvatore.

"As tempting as that _doesn't_ sound, I have things to do, people to see, and I can't afford to waste anymore time than what I already have with that girl and yourself."

She turned on her heel, ready to once again walk away from him, but he didn't let her, he was in front of her in a second, his body barely an inch from her own.

"I do believe you're lying Ms. Forbes."

She grimaced.

"Please don't call me that. I stopped being Caroline Forbes a long time ago," she glared at him, remaining still and staring directly into his own eyes, not backing down.

"Then what shall I call you by Blondie?" he raised an eyebrow as he reached towards a stray piece of hair and tucking it behind her ear. He almost laughed at the fire that burned in her eyes.

"I think you have wasted enough of my time," she backed away, once again intent on walking away.

"Don't you want to know what happened in Mystic Falls? To Elena? To Bonnie? Your old love, Matt? Not even your dear old _mother_?"

She froze, each name threatening to break down the walls and bring everything flooding back. She clenched her jaw as her back faced him.

"No," she answered, "I don't care what happened. That was a long time ago. It makes no difference now."

And she continued walking, surprised that this time, he let her.

* * *

The thing about your roots is, you never really forget them. You may be able to adopt something different than what your roots meant for you to be, but they will always leave their mark. No matter how hard she wanted to forget that she was once a normal person, with a normal life, she couldn't. Everything seemed so much easier back then, when all she had to worry about was school, boys, her mother, and trying to live up to be her own person.

She didn't have to worry about the piercing hunger that the mere thought of blood brought to her system, she didn't have to worry about witches and murderous vampires and werewolves that lived among her. They had been myth back then, and it wasn't till this life that she could appreciate the bliss ignorance brought. It was remembering how easy life had been that made this life seem so much more unbearably hard.

If she had not been killed, well she would already be dead by now, she would have been six feet underground. She would have also probably lived a full life, married a nice blond man, had plenty of kids with blue eyes running around.

Of course, back then she had never really bothered to think about settling down and raising a family, that had always seemed as something that Elena would be good at, but it was something that eternity gave her plenty of time to think about. The what if's. The what could have been's.

She often wondered what would have happened if she had never been turned, would she have eventually found out about vampires anyway? Would she have ended up marrying Matt? Going to college? Finding someone at college?

She often lost herself for hours in thoughts like those.

She didn't bother to think what would have happened if she had died, because well she would be dead. Nothing you could do about that really.

But she had wondered about what would have happened if she had been turned differently, by Damon perhaps?

At one point she remembered thinking about the times when he had used her as his own personal blood bank, and his way for getting closer to Elena. What if at some point he had decided to turn her? Would things have been differently?

As she walked through the streets of the small town she currently occupied, she scoffed at the thought. He would have probably ended up killing her soon afterward.

She looked around the town, for the first time taking in its features. She remembered it was called Caracal in what was once Romania. After the many conflicts that arose in the 21st and 22nd century, war was only one of them. The world was no longer seven continents, but three Republics and a Monarchy that the world was split into during the World War of 2105. An event that arose from the extreme reduction in population due to several incidents of nuclear poisoning and pandemics.

What was once Europe became the Monarchy of the World, known as _Lux_. Africa, Asia, and Australia became a single Republic known as the _Republic_ _of_ _Tanta_, the most powerful of them all. What was once Canada and the Unites states became known as simply _The Country_, and Central and South America became _Patria_.

As a result, with so much land and and power, most of the Republics and Monarchy were corrupt. Most of the towns were poor, as all the Major Cities and government possessing the majority of the world's economy.

But what they lacked in money, they made up with life.

Caroline smiled as walked deeper into the town, and the town became vivid with life. Despite the late hour of the night, no one seemed to be asleep. The streets were lit up with many groups of people littering around, laughter and music surrounding the air.

She knew that many more were in the center of town, partying in what she considered the nightclubs of the Era. The world was still coming out of one of the darkest eras in history and now that the economy was improving, people had more time and money to enjoy life as she had once done so well.

She reached towards the side of her head and pressed against the bud that was neatly tucked into her ear.

"Dial 7763-H-955. Pin number: 7312,"

"_Dialing. . ." _the mechanical voice from the portable phone confirmed the call as it began to ring. The advancements in technology never seized to amaze her. She was glad technology was one of the few things that only went forward, unlike a lot of this time period.

_"Oh, and she remembers I exist!"_ Catherine smiled and rolled her at the dramatic voice in her ear.

"How could I not remember the, oh so amazing, Marquis," she replied with a hint of sarcasm.

_"Oh I hope so, you've been gone for so long! The mere sound of your voice overwhelms me!"_ Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh shut up Marquis. I need dirt," she said as she looked around her, making sure she wasn't being followed by anyone, specially a dark haired male with gorgeous blue eyes.

_"That is my specialty, what will it be?"_ his voice retained a more serious and professional tone, something she was glad for at this period in time.

"Has there been any heightened vampire activity around Romania?"

_"In Romania? Let me check,"_ there was a pause as she waited, having the urge to retreat to a bar, but remembering the offer Damon had presented her, quickly discarding it in case of any possible run in with him.

"No, Romania has been pretty silent, nothing to bring attention to itself. Why? Do you suspect there should be reason to?"

His deduction skills often surprised her. She was worried that Damon's appearance meant he would be reckless like he had often been in the past, and that his appearance would leave a trail of blood behind. Not to mention the little vampire that had chased her not so long ago.

"Yes actually, it appear someone has me on their radar again."

_"Don't tell me its about _him _again,"_ she could hear the annoyance in his voice and it caused a smile to appear on her face.

"Yep, some vampire harpy seems to have fallen for him and wants me out of the picture," his loud laugh coming from the other side.

"_So what is this, like the fifth time? Are you sure he's as bad as you make him seem? Surely someone that dedicated to you can't be that bad."_

The growl she emitted was enough answer to his question.

_"Alright alright! I'm just sayin', seems to me like he might truly love you."_

"That asshole doesn't know the meaning of love. Everything he ever did was a lie and for his own selfish gain. End of conversation. Expect me back in no more than a month. End call."

The line went dead and she huffed. The nerve of him, questioning what she confided in him with. Marquis was probably one of the few people she could trust with her secrets, and this was probably the biggest of them all.

"Keep glaring like that and you might actually burn a hole in the ground," she rolled her eyes she glanced at the side of the building she was crossing, Damon's figure leaning against it.

"Tell me why I'm not surprised," she said with a sigh as she stopped to fully face him. With a smirk he pulled himself off the building.

"I'm known for my persistence," he correctly stated as he began to walk, signaling her to follow. With a shake of her head, she followed, wondering if this would be something she would regret later.

They walked without speaking for a moment, questions filling Caroline's head as she looked at his calm walking figure. She noticed that nothing changed about him. His hair looked the same, a little mussed. His skin remained its same pale color, something that would never change no matter how much time he may spend outside. His body remained the same build she remembered, the build that she found extremely attractive, and the same body that she remembered running her hands down more than once. The thought both excited her and disgusted her, remembering it was a time where she had been used by him.

"Why are you here Damon?" she finally asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. He looked over at her with a quick look from the corner of his eyes before grinning.

"Do I really need a reason? Maybe I'm just breezing by," she rolled her eyes at his response.

"Coming from you? I highly doubt that. You have a reason for everything you do."

He was silent for a while, and she was frustrated by his lack of a fulfilling response.

"I was bored," he finally said. She looked over to see face devoid of anything that might have hinted his reason to be a lie, but it seemed he was actually being honest.

"Bored?" she waited for him to clarify.

"Yeah, everything has been so quiet recently, so I decided to find some excitement."

"Oh. . ." the answer seemed so Damon-ish that it was believable, "Well did you find it yet?"

She eyed him warily as a smirk played on his lips. He looked over at her will a look that sent a burning feeling down her spine.

"I believe I have."

She glared.

"And what might that be?"

His smirk grew.

"I'll have to say seeing that spectacle in the woods was the most exciting thing I've seen in a while. I'm curious as to know why a young vampire was so determined to kill you."

"That is none of your concern Damon. If you're smart. You'll stay out of it," she looked straight ahead, avoiding looking at any part of him as they continued walking.

"My dear Caroline, there is no need to try to protect me," he feigned to be shocked as she glared at him.

"You are the _last _person I would try to protect," she hissed out. He chuckled.

"You're still not sore about the me almost killing you and using you are you? Come on that was like what, over a century and a half ago?" the way he made it sound made it seem as this was nothing but a small misunderstanding that should have been forgotten a long time ago, only making her blood boil.

"You're kidding me Damon. Do you really think what you did and almost did to me is something that I would simply brush off!" despite the many changes her personality had undergone, her temper was the one thing she could never really control.

"Well, you brushed off everything else just fine," and that one line made her freeze. She couldn't help but think how hard that hit home.

Instead of going to the bar like she thought they would, she instead found that they had gone to a more quiet part of town. It was a field where the kids would often play ball in the mornings. There were several benches made of wood at the edge where parents would often wait for their kids, and this is where they found themselves sitting.

"Its been a hundred and fifty years Caroline, and I still don't know why you left without a word to anyone."

She looked down at the dirt in front of her.

"Does it really matter? Now, after all that time?" her voice sounded somewhat defeated, even to herself, a voice she had not used in a long long time.

"Well, it may not really matter to me. Its not like it made a difference," she looked up and glared at him.

"Jeez, thanks for that boost to my self esteem," she rolled her eyes. Of course, this was expected of Damon. Of course her departure would not have affected him any, she had been nothing to him, a tool maybe, but nothing else. Still, the thought that she didn't matter still managed to hit the insecurities she had possessed at that point in time.

She was no longer the insecure little girl she had been back then, but the mere fact that Damon had been around that time, was enough to bring some of those insecurities right back. As if she was trying to live up to the legacy of what she was supposed to be now, as a vampire and not that weak human girl he had so easily manipulated.

He chuckled.

"Well, for the sake of curiosity and old times sake, why not indulge me?"

The sound of those words was absolutely ridiculous. Why would she tell him _anything_? It was Damon. Someone that had used her and manipulated her. He could see the hesitation in her eyes, despite her guarded expression.

"Please?" he added a pout for good measure, and as she looked at the childlike expression on his face, she found herself forgetting about just what kind of person Damon Salvatore was. . .

* * *

**Ending Thoughts:** So I guess I showed a little of this new world? I realized that 150 years is a very long time and for a second I wondered if i made it harder for myself by making this take place is such a long time period ahead. When you look at our world 150 years ago, it changed alot, so 150 more years means a lot of changes too right? And because I like to be immaculate with my worlds, I am trying to make this more realistic by making a lot of changes in their world that might seem. . . odd. But hey, its my world right? You'll see more changes in this society in proceeding chapters as well as Caroline's past and present, but as for this one. . . like it? Hate it? Better, worse than the first chapter? Should Damon drive a stake through himself? I wanna hear it all! Share your thoughts with me and make me a happy authoress!

**Read&Review(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**R&R**

* * *

**What Happened In Mystic Falls**

**Author Comments:** Well I was kinda disappointed that I seemed to have lost over 2/3 of my reviewers. Nevertheless, I appreciate the reviews I still got from those who enjoyed the chapter and to those that liked it enough to put it on their alert list. So here is the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Three

* * *

**

_She was no longer the insecure little girl she had been back then, but the mere fact that Damon had been around that time, was enough to bring some of those insecurities right back. As if she was trying to live up to the legacy of what she was supposed to be now, as a vampire and not that weak human girl he had so easily manipulated._

_He chuckled._

_"Well, for the sake of curiosity and old times sake, why not indulge me?"_

_The sound of those words was absolutely ridiculous. Why would she tell him anything? It was Damon. Someone that had used her and manipulated her. He could see the hesitation in her eyes, despite her guarded expression._

_"Please?" he added a pout for good measure, and as she looked at the childlike expression on his face, she found herself forgetting about just what kind of person Damon Salvatore was. . .

* * *

_

"For someone who devised so many thought out schemes, I would think you would be able to deduce the very obvious reasons why I left," she looked at the sky, and spoke with a detached voice as she chose to follow the visible outline of a satellite.

"Well, I'm sure I could think of a few, but I would rather hear it from you," he spared he a quick glance before following her line of sight at the satellite.

On their own accord, memories flashed through her head. Each one bringing a pang of pain to her heart, a pain that she immediately attempted to block.

"Well what do you think Damon? I got killed and turned into a vampire. I killed a guy and almost killed the man I never ever wanted to hurt. I had to end the first relationship in a long time that I really hoped would work out, and on top of that, my own mother practically disowned me. My best friends obviously didn't trust me anymore. Its not like I could go on to live the life I had planned. I couldn't see a future anymore. I had no reason to stay, and if I did, I have no doubt in my mind either you or Katherine would have killed me."

There was a moment of silence and Caroline sighed. In a way, it felt good to tell him all of this. She had never before told anyone about where she came from, just a vague answer. Saying all of this out loud was, in a way, liberating. She had always been the kind of person to spill her problems onto someone. It had always been Bonnie for the most part, but even with everything that she had confided to her, she ended up distrusting her new nature, despite still being Caroline. That was probably the reason she never could completely confide in anyone anymore. Why she kept everything bottled up inside.

"So you chose to live."

His voice detached her from the light feeling she was experiencing for the first time. She gave a questioning glance as he continued to look to the sky.

"Despite everything that was going wrong, and how miserable you were quickly becoming, you chose to live. You could have stayed, and if you were truly unhappy, you would have gladly let Katherine or me drive a stake through your heart. But you chose to live, and leave everything and everyone behind. My only question is, why?"

Her mind replayed what he had just said. She wanted to tell him he was wrong. That so many times she had considered removing the only thing that kept her from burning at the rays of the sun, so many times she had considered driving a stake through her own heart when the pain just became unbearable, but then she remembered. . .

"_Just breathe."_

And she would breathe.

"Maybe I was selfish. Maybe I didn't quite yet want to die, even if I had already taken a life. Even though everything that continued to come at me almost demanded me to just die, and be done with it, that maybe I was supposed to die along time ago, and I wasn't meant to be there, alive and well, but I couldn't. Maybe I was just a coward. . ."

The words that flowed through her lips seemed to have left on their own accord, and as they left, they left a burning sensation in her mouth. She felt as if all of this was true, but she had never bothered to think about it until this very moment.

"Or maybe you were being brave."

Her entire head snapped in his direction, complete shock washing over her. If she had expected anything from Damon, it had not been that. Not at all. He saw this from the corner of his eye, but he did not return her gaze.

"Its easy to die. It doesn't take much. You could have simply walked into the sun unprotected. You could have asked Katherine. Even I would have probably considered it. But you didn't. You chose to live, and give life another chance. Trust me, I know its not easy to chose to live after losing so much."

He finally turned to look at her, a combination of a smile and a smirk on his face, and as she stared at him for a moment, she barely felt her own lips quirking into a smile.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but. . . thanks Damon. I never thought you were capable of saying something nice and meaning it. . . wait, you do mean it, right?" she gave him a questioning glare and he chuckled.

"Scout's honor. And are you really surprised? I wasn't that bad was I?"

She gave him a look that said are-you-kidding-me-you-were-worse-than-bad-and-you-know-it.

He laughed.

"Okay, so I was a dick. If it makes you feel better, I've come a long way from the asshole I was back then." he gave her an smirk that seemed so arrogant she simply could not believe those words.

"For some reason, I can't seem to believe you on that one."

"Really. I happened to have participated in the movement that banned the use of use of nuclear power and helped many that were devastated by the Poisoning in 2092."

She raised an eyebrow.

"While I am impressed that you decided to aid in such a large movement, I'm still not convinced that one deed can change a person."

"I voted for President Smith in 2058. . . well technically I compelled a girl into voting for me. . ." he added with a smirk at the memory. She was surprised at the laugh that escaped her lips.

"How is that supposed to be a good deed?"

He shrugged as his smirk grew.

"Young adults make horrible decisions. I helped her choose the right President."

He stood up and looked down at her.

"Are you going to deny me a drink a second time?" he offered his hand to her and she looked at it before standing up on her own.

"I guess a drink couldn't hurt. . ." and he grinned, not even slightly hurt by the rejection of his hand. As far as he saw it, this was already improvement.

* * *

He watched as she began to dance to the music, many dancing bodies around her. With a smirk he got an idea, and really testing the waters, went behind her and grabbed her by the hips. He felt her tense for a second, before relaxing slightly.

"You're lucky those drinks put me in a very good mood, otherwise you wouldn't be allowed to lay a finger on me," he heard her say, if he hadn't focused his hearing on her he would have never heard her over the loud music and partying bodies.

"Oh, but this is merely an excuse to compliment you on compelling that boy into paying for you, I didn't expect you of all people to skip out on a bill," he chuckled. In reality, it was the compliment that was an excuse to dance with her like this. He wanted to see just how much he could play with her before she did something interesting, whether it be good or bad, that was the question.

Never losing the rhythm to the beat she held, she turned around to face him.

"Well, when a life you didn't ask for is given to you, you might as well appreciate the good things about it, don't you agree?"

She smiled and he smirked. He liked this side of Caroline. Technically, she had always been a little shallow and self absorbed, but as a vampire, it was a trait he found strangely appealing, almost sexy.

"Oh, I know exactly what you mean," he was very much tempted to bring up the fact that it was these very powers that he had used on her when he had compelled her for his own selfish purposes, and how she was technically being hypocritical when she compelled the boy. However, right now, he knew that bringing up such a point would probably set her off once again, and as he saw her gracefully moving her body to the beat, it was something he wasn't eager to ruin.

"So tell me why you went easy on me in that drinking contest," he did not let his surprise show at her deduction. What she had said was true, he could have easily beaten her, but he had chosen not to.

"And what makes you think I went easy on you? You're not confident you can beat me?" he smirked as he once again pushed the boundaries and pulled her close. She gave him a warning glare but nothing beyond that.

"Well when you think about it, you're had over three centuries drinking, and as far as I remember, you were quite the alcoholic back then. Me on the other hand, have only had over one century to perfect the art of drinking and while we both have high alcohol tolerance, I'm not convinced I could beat you so easily," he chuckled.

"What else has over a century of being part of the undead taught you?" he easily tried to avoid answering her question, not really wanting to explain that he wanted to keep on her good side and avoid any arguments that would ruin all his fun.

"I learned how to kill a man with my thumb," and she placed her thumb against his throat, with a chilling smile that made him arch an eyebrow.

"Well, no need to demonstrate that anytime soon I'm sure, unless of course, there is a certain female you wish to kill?"

Instantly her eyes darkened.

"Don't remind me. I have no intention on ending her pitiful life," at this Damon chuckled.

"Feisty, I like it," Caroline rolled her eyes as she moved around. She noticed she had caught a certain male's attention and he was now dancing his way to her. She could see that he was quite handsome. Slightly long brown hair framed his finely chiseled face. She could see with a once over that he had a nicely built body probably from hard manual work and though he stopped short of her, she knew he was still watching her. She caught his gaze and he motioned for her to join him. With a playful smile, she excused herself from Damon before making her way over to him, intent on adding just a little more fun to the night.

Damon watched as Caroline soon seemed distracted by the young male. He could see the hungry look on her face, but from years of experience, he knew that hunger had nothing to do with just how handsome the male was, but from blood lust. He entertained the idea that Caroline would kill the boy, but something told him she wouldn't. It didn't seem to fit her character, but the way she looked at him suggested she wasn't above tasting him. Maybe she would have a small bite, it seemed to fit her more. Not completely abstain from blood by avoiding it all together, but having it in moderation without killing her prey.

With a chuckle, he made sure she was still distracted before making his way out of the pub. Avoiding the people that remained outside, he quickly made his way back to the woods where the confrontation had previously taken place. He quickly found what he was looking for, and looked west. Using his enhanced vampire speed, he quickly sped into the direction.

It didn't take long to find the location. It seemed this vampire was quite naïve. Not a lot of field experience or even common sense. She hadn't gone far, but that was all the better for him.

He could smell fresh blood. Obviously she had killed whoever had occupied the small cabin she was currently occupying, and not all too cleanly either. He didn't bother to knock, knowing she wouldn't answer, and just barged in.

"Knock knock," he mumbled as he searched for her figure. She had hid, but he knew she was still in there. He could sense it.

"I'm not here to hurt you," his eyes stopped moving when he detected movement behind a fireplace.

The blond vampire from the woods was staring at him with a wary expression.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I need your assistance in a certain matter," he replied, slowly making his way to her. She seemed to be taking a step backwards as he approached, aware that he was dangerous.

"Why would I help you! You stopped me from killing that vampire slut!" Damon rolled his eyes.

"I think you should be thanking me. Whether you believe it or not, if I have not intervened, that 'vampire slut' would have killed you."

"You don't know that!" she growled out, clearly offended.

"But I do, she's much stronger than you give her credit for, and I'm afraid I need both of you alive," he had her backed up against the wall now, and she wasn't sure whether she should take her chances to fight him off, or listen to what he had to say. She narrowed her eyes.

"What is it you want exactly?"

He grinned.

"I think you and me could help each other out," and as the words escaped his lips, he gently stroked her hair.

It must have been that mischievous and evil glint in his eyes, because as she stared at his cold blue eyes, something told her she should listen.

* * *

**Ending comments:** So should we really be surprised that Damon wants in with the very vampire that tried to kill Caroline? Probably not, but just what exactly is he up to? Well you'll have to stay tuned. Kinda short I know, but this is a far as my inspiration pushed me. Hope you enjoyed.

**Read&Review(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**R&R**

* * *

**What Happened In Mystic Falls**

**Author Comments:** Yeah, I know. Its been a long time since my last update. Partly is to the many plot-bunnies that have assaulted me recently and taken my muse away from Vampire Diaries, as well as the fact that I grew to enjoy Tyler/Caroline a little to much that took me away from the whole Caroline/Damon pairing, not to mention life as always. Buuut, I'm back and with a clear plan of where I'm going with this story! Well up to a certain point anyway. I usually go with the flow, but with a destination. I appreciate all the reviews, and wow, so many of you added this story to your alerts its overwhelming! If most of you guys reviewed I'd be flooded with reviews! But some of you lurkers are just there, like ninjas in the shadows. Thanks to those that reviewed though, its why I planted myself in this chair and wrote out this chapter. Short, yes, maybe, but I have a feeling the one after this will be longer, to make up for it. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**

* * *

**

Caroline didn't really sleep. She rarely slept these days. She traveled by morning and thought by night, a habit that had formed all too easy after being alive so long. There was just something about being a vampire that gave far too much time to think. Far too much time to ponder. No longer did she live her life by the clock, as she had done so long ago. No longer did she rush through life, striving to be all she could be before Death came to her door.

Then again, time allowed her to do so much more, to accomplish more than she ever could have in a lifetime. She could help this world so much, so why didn't she? Oh right, human nature. She had always known society had a stick shoved up its ass, but it took her a century and a half to realize just how deep it ran. She came to both hate it and admire it. It was the perfect paradox, the perfect contradiction, a beautiful disaster. A society so keen and selfish, striving for what was best for the minority that controlled it, yet it was this that brought out the best in others. After all, how could you discover your potential without hardships? She had learned that on her own, the hard way.

She looked to the male beside her. He was handsome, there was no denying it. Blond hair, and what she knew were brown eyes beneath his closed eyelids. A great chiseled body to boot, and yet, so breakable, so insignificant. Living in ignorance, simply living day by day. Did he have a purpose? Did he see what she saw? Probably not. How she missed that. The normalcy of what she had once been. She longed to wake up in bed, next to a loving husband, maybe some children sleeping just across the hall. How she longed to feel the love that came with being a mother, a wife, something she would never experience now.

It had been taken from her, and she hated it. But she tried to see the positives. She tried to see this as a chance not many got, the chance to see from a different perspective.

It didn't work. She missed being human. She missed it so much it hurt. She had always been a dreamer, but she had never wanted to be young forever like so many others might have. She wanted to be normal, better than normal, but normal nonetheless.

As the first rays of the sun began to peek over the horizon, she finally stirred. Last night was the first time in a while that she had actually hooked up with a guy, and while she was slightly angry at herself for taking a detour in to her current destination, she did not realize until now how much she needed some time to just relax and let loose a bit.

She tried not to think about how it had been Damon who pushed her to do this. She couldn't find herself able to thank him for anything.

She leaned over the fine specimen of a male as she crawled a top of him.

He stirred under her and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning beautiful," he murmured in a drowsy tone as he stretched. She had heard the same compliment so many time in her lifetime, but it never ceased to flatter her.

"Good morning," she replied with a smile of her own. She slid of him and he stood up, pulling on a pair of trousers as he did and once more stretched, a yawn escaping him. He walked over to a dresser and she watched as he slipped on a ring. She frowned as her eyes zeroed in on it. There was something familiar about that ring...

"Would you like some breakfast?" her thought were interrupted as she looked back up to his face and nodded.

"I would love some," she replied. He smiled back and she watched as he exited the room.

"Feel free to take a shower. There's running water in the room to the right."

Once more she nodded, thanking him. She knew she should be leaving soon, but for once she wanted to just take a break. Besides, it would only be breakfast and a free shower. God knows she needed one right about now. Then she would compel him into forgetting about her and be on her merry way. With that thought in mind she stood from the bed and moved to the room he had motioned.

She was glad this town and house had running water, it had become almost a luxury these days and in many of the poorer towns that had to resort to rivers and wells to get much of their water supply. The water felt good on her skin and she tried to take it as quick as possible while still enjoying the feel of freshening up after who knows how long since she had stopped to shower. She was lucky she was a vampire and didn't sweat enough to smell. That would be embarrassing. When she figured she had used enough water, she used a towel hanging in a rack and toweled off, surprised that there was a robe there as well.

A woman's robe.

She couldn't help but wonder why there was a female robe in the bathroom of a guy. Did she happen to choose quite the bachelor for the night such that women were common here? She smelled the air, and found the faint trace of a female scent, but it was so faint that it told her it had been a while since a woman had been in here. Once more she found herself glad that being a vampire prevented her from STDs and with a shrug wrapped it around her body and walked to the smell of cooking food.

When she got there she saw he had two glasses of orange juice on the table. The entire house was small, and the dining room was no different, but once more it looked very well kept for a guy, even just a little girly with the purple curtains over the windows. How odd.

"Is this mine?" she asked, motioning to the orange juice in front of her as she took a seat. He spared her a glance before nodding.

"Help yourself," he said as he began to look around for food. She looked at the orange juice and smelled it discreetly, but when she smelled nothing funny in the drink took a gulp. She didn't want to risk anything, even though logic told her that she had already slept with him, what more would a guy want with her?

The excruciating pain that assaulted her was unexpected. Her eyes widened and the glass fell from her hands and onto the table, its contents spilling onto the table and onto the floor as her hands flew to her throat and she fell to the ground. She gasped for breath and resisted the urge to claw at the burning sensation in her throat.

A dark laugh came from above her and she looked up to see the male look down at her with a smirk.

"Like it? Its vervain combined with a little something else not good for vampires, and a large dosage as well," she tried to gasp out a response but found it hard to through the pain in her throat. How did he know? She knew that the existence of vampires was known to many humans now, mostly concentrated in smaller towns like this, but how had he known that _she_ had been one?

"I got the heads up that you were here. Does the pain feel good? I hear your kind gets off on pain," he smirked and she wanted so bad to reach up and wipe that smirk off his face.

"B-bastard," she managed to gasp out. How dare he find a sick pleasure in watching her in pain, mocking her. He would pay for this. If only that damn vervain hadn't incapacitated her, keeping her glued to the ground.

"Come sweetheart, I'm not that bad, unless of course, you happen to be a _vampire_," his eyes narrowed and that single word was laced venom and hate as he leaned over her. She immediately tried to lunge at him, but he easily grabbed her attacking hands as he grabbed onto her wrists and forced them back against the tiles of the floor. She was too weak. And she hated it.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be. I was told to keep you alive, but then again, it is so very tempting to simply grab a stake and drive it through your cold undead heart, what do you think?" she glared as much as she could muster.

"Fuck you," she spat, finding it easier to speak. That meant the vervain was beginning to wear off. Good. She was thankful that she had trained to increase her tolerance for the disgusting thing, but hoped that he wouldn't catch on. She would pretend until she was able to attack and kill the bastard. Her temper only increased at the laugh that followed.

"You did last night, or did you already forget? I was quite surprised you didn't feed from me while we fucked, but I guess it wasn't so bad, now was it? You seemed to enjoy it well enough. I don't typically enjoy vampire filth, but I can't say I hated it. Its just too bad that all vampire pussy seems to be good-looking, its a shame you're not human. I would have liked to keep you around," this guy really was a sick bastard. Once the vervain wore off and she was able to properly move, she would enjoy sucking him dry and tearing him to pieces.

A knock at the door surprised her, and she could see that it was the same for the man over her as he narrowed his eyes and looked warily at the door.

"Don't you dare move or make a sound," he hissed as he got up and walked slowly to the door.

"Who is it?" he called out as he leaned close to the door, not opening it.

"I have a message from Lorena, she told me I would find you here," the voice coming from the other side of the door caused Caroline's eyes to widen. What was Damon doing here? Who the hell was Lorena and why the hell did he have a message from her to the man that was threatening to kill her? Had he been a part of this scheme from the beginning?

Of course! That's why he had wanted to take her to that bar. That's how he met this guy in the first place. It made so much sense, making further anger seethed within her. How could she have fallen into this trap? She had been foolish to think that Damon had no reason to find her, he always had a reason. Why would this have been any different? And here she had considered for a second that his intentions had been honest, and even enjoyed for a second his companionship. Stupid stupid stupid! She was confident in being able to take on the human, but Damon as well? With vervain in her system? Her chances suddenly looked slim to none.

She watched in anticipation as the man opened the door, and then stepped out.

"What does she want – " she was further surprised when she heard the distinct sound of someone's neck being snapped, and she saw the body of her assailant haphazardly thrown into the room, wide lifeless eyes staring in her direction. Her gaze moved to Damon's tall form as he confidently strolled in, quickly searching and finding her figure and striding over.

"How's it going down there Blondie?" he grinned and she glared at him as he leaned down and reached into his black jacket, retrieving a familiar red blood pack. He lifted her upper body so it was cradled by his arm and bit off the top of the blood pack before placing it against her lips and tilting it upwards.

The delicious red liquid spilled onto her mouth before she could protest, not that she wanted to, and soon the pain in her throat was soothed and her hands moved on their own accord as they flew to the packet and squeezed all it contents onto her mouth as she tried not to miss a single drop. She couldn't help but feel disappointment once the pack was finished, and she attempted to lick any traces left on her lips.

"Thirsty? I would have thought you had your fill of this guy, unless you're still on that bunny diet?" she glared at the smirking Damon, blood diet being the last thing she wanted to talk to him about right now. While she was indeed still on a "bunny diet", she had grown to both resort to animal blood as well as human blood if the situation allowed. But no way in hell would she give Damon the satisfaction of an answer when it was she that wanted answers. And she wanted them now. She quickly removed herself from his hold stood up.

"I could have handled it myself," she snapped, ignoring his comment and receiving a roll of his eyes at her.

"Oh yes, because laying on the group with vervain in your system by the guy that you so _wisely_ chose to fuck last night is what I would consider being able to handle by yourself," he stated matter-of-factly as he rose to his feet and leaned against the wall behind him, his arms crossed over his chest. She had to resist her body from shaking from the anger that flooded her system. Even after all this time, after all the years that passed that she had spent learning and training herself to become a proper vampire, he still saw her as a weakling.

"For your information, Damon, I've trained myself to gain a tolerance for vervain," he raised an eyebrow in what she could tell was surprise, but even that was not enough to quell the anger she felt inside her at that moment.

"Why the hell are you even here? How did you know I was here and about to get killed, not that he would have actually been able to kill me," she quickly caught herself with less grace than she had wanted and despised the amusement clear in Damon's eyes.

"Does it really matter? I just saved you didn't I?" she glowered at him. While Damon was never one to offer straight answers, this was ridiculous. He was obviously hiding something.

"You know damn well it matters. You show up, get in the way of the vampire harpy, take me to a bar where I _coincidentally_ meet this guy and then come in and kill the guy just as he is getting ready to kill me? Just what the hell are you planning? I want answers Damon," by this point her body had unconsciously stepped forward until she was barely an inch from Damon's face, glowering into his eyes as if wanting to compel him into giving her the answers she wanted.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. Walking over to the now lifeless body of the man Caroline had wanted to kill with her own hands. He grabbed his hand and once more Caroline found herself staring at the ring on his hand.

"You see this? Its a ring from the members of San Marco's Order," she could not conceal the surprise that marred her features. That's why it had seemed so familiar. How could she have been so foolish as to not recognize it earlier? San Marco's Order had been one of the first official world-wide organizations bent on the eradication of vampires. She had her own run ins with its members a long time ago. Not to mention. . .

"I thought they were dismantled decades ago," her eyes narrowed as she stared at his own dark eyes.

"Please Caroline, do you really believe that they could have so easy been killed off? Organizations like these don't die off easily, even though I have to admit those vampires managed to do a good job in killing off most of them, what were they called again, Blood Requiem or some foolish name like that?" he nonchalantly dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand and let the hand of the dead man fall back to the ground.

"I knew he was a member when I saw the ring last night at the bar, and I wanted to see just how much he knew. So I let him take you home, followed you guys, and waited till I heard a commotion to make myself known. Does that answer your question?" while his answer had indeed let her know more than she had bargained for, it only rose more questions. Something told her his answer only scratched the surface.

"No it doesn't. Why would you be interested in a member of Sang Marco's Order? Why are you here, really Damon. And cut the bored bullshit. I know better than that now. You have a reason to be here, and if this somehow involves me, I want to know what the hell that is," she once more approached him and glared into his eyes, daring him to lie to her. Her only grinned.

"My dear Caroline. I'm afraid you are asking all the wrong questions. You see, what I'm really interested in knowing is why both a vampire girl and a member of San Marco's Order wants you dead. Why you've been attacked two days in a row and why it seems as if you're running away from something, or perhaps, someone?" his grin never left his face as he approached her, the intense look in his eyes causing her to take steps back despite herself, until her back collided with a chair behind her. He grinned further and she attempted to suppress the panic that rose within her.

"The real question is, who are _you_?"

* * *

**Ending Comments:** So how was it? I wish I could have made it longer but this seemed like the perfect place to stop. I'll try to make it up in the next chapter, but I knew if I didn't get this up today it would sit on my computer for who knows how long more. I enjoy feedback and encouragement to keep me going so don't be scared to leave me you're thoughts.

**Review(:**


End file.
